


The Best Spot

by TheFallenGod



Series: Cat Days [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 24/7 Kink, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, New Year's Eve, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenGod/pseuds/TheFallenGod
Summary: Satoshi's favorite spot is MatsuJun's lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017!
> 
> This is my last fic of 2016, of course featuring my beloved Juntoshi. Enjoy!

He sighed in relieve. His stomach was full, all his needs fulfilled. Drifting to a pleasant dream was only moments away. Satoshi curled up a bit, inhaling the sweet scent of MatsuJun’s shirt. The man smelled undoubtedly like  _ home.  _ Satoshi felt gentle fingers brushing through his hair, caressing his scalp.  _ Purrr.  _ He was one lucky cat.

But suddenly there was a bang. And another. And it didn’t stop. Disturbing. Satoshi tried to ignore it and return to his peaceful dream.

“Satoshi, look!” his master spoke, and Satoshi had to abandon the idea of sleeping.

He opened his eyes. MatsuJun was holding a glass of wine, but he was obviously referring to the view outside of the window. There was a beautiful firework. He was amazed.

“Happy New Year, Satoshi” MatsuJun whispered. Satoshi sat up and gave a small kiss on his master’s cheek. MatsuJun’s lap was indeed the best spot.


End file.
